


Waking up

by Aliesomebody



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesomebody/pseuds/Aliesomebody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up to something at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with a lover in my mind as someone with the brassiness of Michael Fassbender. But there is no name mentioned. NSFW. 
> 
> Leave a kudo or a comment if you like. Much thanks.

You slowly wake to a sensation of a very masculine feeling of whiskers lightly moving along your shoulder while his lips seductively nip at your neck. His one arm slips underneath you pulling you closer to him. His warm, muscular chest pressing against your back resting his naked form against yours. His other arm draped gently on your side as his hand rests on your stomach. 

“Good night, beautiful.” he whispers as he falls asleep.

A few hours later, you are aroused awake to his fingers drawing circles on your right hip sending waves of heat that reach your toes. You move your right leg up and down his legs parting your toes to massage his toned calf muscle. 

“Mmmmmm…” he moans against your shoulder. His right hand slides from your hip down to massage your inner thighs. You close your eyes feeling what he’s doing to you. You hook your legs around his. He pulls you closer making you curve into his lap as you both lay on your sides. You move your arm under his to reach behind you to massage his ass forcing his hardening erection against the small of your back. 

His legs twine with your legs, opening you more for his touch. Then both his strong hands move further down your thighs right to your core. 

“Oh my” escapes your lips as you turn your head searching for his mouth. Both of his expert hands move to spread you wider. You reach up to grab the back of his head to pull him closer. You both moan into each other’s mouth as the heat builds between the both of you. 

So intoxicating. Touching, playing. His fingers devour you. Playfully flicking at your clit. Teasing fingers trace the outline of your centre but not entering. 

“Oh god…please….please…” you pant.

You feel biting nips at your shoulder going down your back, over your arm and back up to your shoulder. You feel his erection throbbing and moving against your back. You try and move yourself to position his now throbbing cock where you want him…no…where you need him. He’s not letting you go. 

“No, no, no my dear…not right now…not my cock…not my mouth…just my hands…”

“Please…”

“Do you want me to stop because I will…you know I will.”

“God no don’t stop…”

“That’s my girl…you like my fingers playing with you… I can’t wait to lick… my fingers when I’m done.”

Each word that he spoke, each breath of his against your skin stokes the fire within you. 

“To taste you on my tongue” he whispers as he licks down your neck.

“OHHHHH….more….”

His right hand gradually replaces his left hand rubbing softly and pulling at your clit. His left hand now massages your stomach as it travels upward to your right breast. You can’t control your breathing. Your heart feels like it’s about to jump out of your chest. His fingers know their way around your body. He sinfully knows where to touch, how to touch, knows how you react.

Your hands find their way back to your own body. You place them onto of his hands one playfully tugging and pinching your nipples the other joining his hand torturing you. The heat, the fire within is building like a pressure cooker. 

His fingers find it. 

“Oh my god…yes…right there.”

His fingers don’t let up. 

His lips find that spot on your neck and he whispers in between his shattered breathing “Cum”

Your hand grasps his hand massaging your breast suddenly gripping it tight. “Yes…fuck…”

“OOOOHHHHHH….ohhhhhhhhh……fffffuuuuu….”

Your body moves in waves up and down against his hands. Back and forth cradling his body.

“That’s it baby. Let it go more… more… more… I love watching you. Damn fuckin’ sexy.” 

Then you let out the most guttural moan to ever leave your mouth taking all your breath with it. 

You feel like your body is exploding into a million little pieces but his embrace holds you tight enough so he can feel your orgasm in him. Your heartbeat pounding in your ears. 

Your chest heaving to find air to breathe. Your fingers grasping for any part of him to hold on to. Eventually both your hands grab onto his left arm to ride it out.

His fingers slowly decrease their pressure on you as your wetness coats them bringing you effortlessly down from your natural high. His whiskers leave a trail of goose bumps where ever they touched. His hands loosen their hold on you as he moves himself to lean over you. 

“Breathtaking…simply breathtaking.” His right hand leaves you taking some of your wetness with them. You turn your head and open your eyes just as he puts two of his fingers against his tongue to lick. 

With what energy you have left you raise your hand to reach up to caress his cheek. Your eyes meet for the first time this evening. You feel like you could lose yourself in them. 

“Hey beautiful.”

“Hi” 

He leans down to softly brush his lips against yours. 

You are still trying to regain your breath. You feel yourself drifting off to sleep. He lays back down behind you pulling you into his chest. He runs his chin along your shoulder with his whiskers laying more goose bumps along your skin.

“Good night, my love.” You whisper as you both fall asleep in each others warm embrace.


End file.
